Orgy Black
by seriousish
Summary: Cosima discovers that a fault in their shared DNA will cause all the clones to want to have sex with each other right... about...
1. Chapter 1

Hail, hail, the gang's all here, Sarah thought bitterly to herself, seeing Rachel power through the doors of the lab, her high heels making her the tallest person in the room save for Delphine. _What a barrel of monkeys._

You had Helena, snitching from Cosima's candy dish—set out in a laboratory just for her, really just a petri dish with some Skittles in it. Then there was Allison, seated primly among the Bunsen burners like she was running for Queen of Science. Herself, her leather jacket making her look as out of place there as anywhere else. Delphine and Cosima, the science twins, their lab coats making them into one of those couples that dressed alike. And now Rachel Duncan, hell on heels, her smartly dressed business attire the final note of conspicuousness to make them all look like they'd drawn jury duty.

Maybe next they'd find a clown clone. Say that five times fast.

"Well, what is it?" Rachel asked. "I take it you're all still refusing to consider the Dyad Institute's generous offer—"

"Can we just table the corporate intrigue for one sec?" Sarah asked. "If my life has to become a sci-fi movie, I'd rather it not be hard sci-fi."

Delphine started to raise her hand in protest, but Cosima quelled her.

Rachel crossed her arms, immediately looking like she was Tough On Crime. "That doesn't leave us much to talk about. We don't exactly have many commonalities."

"I don't know, Allison has a bit of a stick up her ass too—"

Allison shot up. "I would never put a stick in my ass!"

Cosima interrupted. "I think what Sarah's trying to say is that there are more important matters." She glanced to Helena, who was reaching for the candy dish once more. "Right, Hel?"

"Yes," Helena said, waving her palm in front of her face to examine how it had been smeared with color by the Skittles. "Very important matters for all sister-sisters."

"Please don't tell me you're going to let her do the explaining," Rachel said.

Cosima adjusted her glasses. "During my study of our blood samples, I uncovered an anomaly. It took a lot of gene sequencing, but I think that the Leda Project accidentally contaminated the cloning process with—"

"We're one percent cat," Sarah interrupted.

"We'd be an entirely different species if that were true," Cosima said. "It's more like zero-point-zero-zero-zero—"

"A lot of zeros," Delphine clarified.

"Point one percent," Cosima concluded. "We're just… not dog people!"

Helena laughed. "I don't think this is very funny," Allison sniffed.

"What does that mean?" Rachel insisted.

"Very little," Cosima replied. "But based on preliminary analysis, I believe it may be possible for us to go into heat."

"Oh." Rachel glanced at Sarah. "So _that's_ how you're explaining it…"

"Say again, mate?"

"How you're explaining the situation, of course."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "One of these days, you and your nineties indie band haircut—"

Cosima interrupted again. "It's not as bad as it sounds. This genome anomaly technically makes us a mutation, and when this 'mating season' begins, we would only be attracted to members of the same subspecies."

"So what're you saying?" Allison asked. "That we're all going to be… attracted to each other?" She looked at Cosima dubiously—but curiously.

"Yeah, like that'll be something new," Sarah muttered.

"Seestra will be even more beautiful to me?" Helena asked.

" _Why is she here?_ " Rachel asked. Suddenly the executive stopped, shuddering and shivering with clenched fists. Beneath the contours of her jacket, her nipples were bulging against her blouse. "When will this start?"

"Probably not for another—" Cosima gasped gently, eying Sarah. "Two weeks…"

Sarah noticed a sudden moisture within her groin and tightly grasped the desk she was sitting on. "So for the next two weeks, we should probably all… stay away from each other."

"Yes!" Allison agreed, her conservative top now risqué by dint of her poking nipples. "So we don't all just _fuck each other!"_

A collective shudder went through the room at the notion, even Delphine blushing as the thought of an all clone sex orgy… a clorgy… got to her.

Allison crossed her arms over her breasts in fierce embarrassment, her face turning bright red.

"We certainly wouldn't want that," Rachel said, squeezing her thighs, eyes fixed on Delphine. Thinking of what she got up to, her and Cosima, how they worked for her and she could make them… make them…

Helena was sweating. She clutched at the hem of her dress, very strongly aware that it was time for the touching of herself, but also knowing that she couldn't, not in front of her sisters.

Unless she was wrong about that. She got things wrong, sometimes, because she had been raised wrong. Maybe they would like to see her touching…

Her body was glowing. She smoothed her dress over her breasts, feeling her nipples' hardness stir even more. She stared at Cosima, in her blouse unbuttoned by one button too many. Every time she moved, Helena could see her breasts, rich and brown…

Then Cosima looked at her, prompting a blush from even the indomitable Helena. She thought she'd been about to come without even touching…

Cosima smiled. "If you want to look, look. It's your body too, after all."

"Cosima!" Allison shrieked, outraged.

"Don't be such a prude," Sarah told her.

Cosima shrugged off her lab coat, fully exposing her physique within her skinny jeans and blouse. "I've got nothing to hide."

"You certainly don't," Rachel blurted.

Helena could take no more. She stalked over to Cosima with a hunter's confidence, grabbing her by her dreadlocks and kissing her.

"Mon dieu," Delphine said, though she certainly wasn't complaining.

Cosima was responding where everyone else was too stunned to, running her hands through Helena's curly hair until Helena suddenly ducked, leaving Cosima's hands in mid-air, and bent her head to Cosima's blouse, pulling it open, sucking on her exposed breast.

"Dude!" Cosima gasped. She pulled away from Helena, not adjusting her wardrobe—her breast, gleaming with saliva, heaved in the open air. Nipple erect.

"I'm sorry," Helena said miserably. "You so pretty—body looks so nice—wanted to show you how much I like you—"

Now Cosima moved to button her blouse, but thought better of it on the way there, putting a comforting hand on Helena's arm instead. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you were just trying to make me feel good…"

Helena nodded. Her legs ached at their tops. The ache was getting bigger all the time. She wanted to go somewhere and rub it all away. Cosima was still talking.

"I'm sure you have no idea what to do with these complex, confusing feelings and very few positive experiences with human sexuality—not really mature enough to control yourself like we are—maybe if I demonstrated for you—just a little—"

Before Helena knew it, Cosima was on her knees, head under Helena's dress, tongue lapping at her pussy. Helena gave a moan of pleasure and staggered back onto a desk, lifting her hips and spreading her legs. Cosima's tongue felt good everywhere, but she wanted it on that one, stingingly hard place that was driving her _crazy…_

"You really don't have to do that in front of us," Allison said.

"You really don't have to watch," Sarah said.

Neither of them moved. They saw Helena's body shake as Cosima's tongue delicately ran over her clit, Helena gripping Cosima's dreadlocks even tighter than before, holding her in exactly the right spot, hips pistoning faster and faster into Cosima's wonderful tongue.

"Give me pleasure," Helena moaned. "Pleasure from your mouth."

Cosima gently closed her teeth around Helena's virgin button. She was rewarded with a shriek of pleasure from Helena, the blonde sobbing with gratitude as she clamped her hands to her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully as they burned with the waves of heat rolling through her. She was so hot, she thought she would melt. Melt and be licked up by Cosima's perfect tongue…

And Cosima felt her own lust rising. She felt Delphine's eyes on her—her approving eyes—and slid one hand down under her jeans. Touched her screaming clit, made herself nip sharply at Helena's clit in her sudden pleasure.

While Sarah and Rachel watched this breathlessly, Allison sat down, thanking Christ the chair didn't squeak. Her lower body safely behind a desk, she scooted her panties down out from under her skirt, put them in her purse, and took out from her purse her little helper. Mr. Happy. The only affair she'd ever had—well, the only one that counted. If she didn't come, who cared?

She twisted its handle, grateful that the discreet buzzing noise couldn't be heard by the others any more than it could be detected by her children. She moved the vibrator under her skirt, the tip around her clit, sex spasming with thrills. Her juices flowed as she took another look at Cosima and Helena's disgusting display, then entered herself.

She groaned inwardly. It felt good. Even better than usual. The vibrator had to be getting better with age. Thank God for whoever'd invented them. He or she—probably she—deserved a Nobel Prize. A Marvel movie. Something.

The vibrator reached deep inside her cunt, seeming to shake harder and harder, the lovely feelings starting her down the same path that Helena was just now finishing.

"GAH!" Helena cried, seeming to black out as she felt an explosion of color inside herself, even behind her eyes. Her hands slid away from her abused breasts, her thighs falling open, cool air bathing her heated, victorious sex.

"Wow," Cosima said as she stared at Helena's pussy, touching herself unreservedly now, her whole body seeming to twist in on itself. She laid down on her back, still enjoying the sight of the woman she had undoubtedly initiated into sex, and gave huge shudder of relief as she joined Helena in satisfaction.

Delphine took a step toward her. Helena was quicker, righting herself before she fell and looking down at how wet Cosima was—her heaving breasts inviting, succulent.

"My turn now?" she asked, and Cosima looked to her girlfriend, a flicker of conscience concerning her.

"It's only fair," Delphine said.

Helena laid down on top of Cosima, sharing another clumsy kiss before she moved down, leaving a trail of kisses over Cosima's body.

"Your mouth is so sweet," Cosima laughed, rubbing Helena's head while she was still within reach. Then Helena opened up her thighs. She had never seen a naked woman's treasure before, besides that of herself, and the sight fascinated her. So wet, so soft, so _alive…_

She reached out, gently slipping her finger a little ways into Cosima, feeling the pink flesh clench on her just as she remembered feeling herself tense when Cosima had licked her.

"Dude, c'mon—" Cosima's voice was husky. "Don't play me like that. You liked what I did, now do it to me. _Eat me."_

Helena bent her head and, always looking up to Cosima's eyes to see if she was alright, tentatively licked at Cosima. The scientist couldn't help it. She moaned with frustration.

"Higher! On my clit!"

Helena cocked her head. "What is clit?"

Huffing a sigh, Cosima reached down and tapped on the little pebble of flesh. A quizzical expression on her face, Helena touched it lightly to confirm it was what Cosima had indicated.

"Ah!" Cosima's hips jerked. Something about Helena's touch—the fact that it was her own clone, a virgin baby dyke she was seducing into Sappho mode, it made her feel unbearably erotic. "More!"

Helena was eager to please. She fastened her lips around the small, but hard thrumming flesh, and licked it, sucked it, as hard and as often as she could. Cosima was transformed into a wild, desperate, _loud_ animal, her fingers digging at Helena's scalp, her back arching, her body shuddering, her soul screaming each time Helena's tongue touched her as only a woman with exactly the same body could know how.

"Yes! Eat me! Oh, you beautiful disaster, _eat me!"_

Helena felt Cosima jerk away from her in a helpless spasm; she grabbed the writhing woman's hips with both hands, pulling her back and pressing her down, thumbs nailed to either side of Cosima's clit, forcing it to her hungry mouth. Cosima was devoured with a strangled gasp, her eyes rolling up in her head. She gave a huge shudder, her mouth flying open—

"Oh my God! Ungghhhh! Oohhh! Aaghh!" It was not Cosima screaming, but Allison, unable to go without voicing the wondrous feelings her vibrator was giving her. Just as Cosima collapsed, legs twitching, so did Allison slump down in her chair, exhausted and spent, Mr. Happy still vibrating in her limp hand.

Cosima laughed from the floor, taking off her steamed-up glasses. "Looks like someone else wants to play."

Allison forced her head to shake, managing it with a bit of a nervous jigger, like a toy that had broken. "Oh, no, no, I like penis—"

"I have one of those," Delphine said. Rachel gave her a surprised look. "In my desk. And if it is acceptable—and enjoyable—for my lovely partner to… wander, as it were…"

Cosima beamed at her.

"Perhaps she will also enjoy watching me conduct such an experiment. I could be the control group, so to speak."

Rachel nodded tightly. "We should study this new phenomenon very vigorously. We could invent a… a Viagra for women!"

"Guess Mum wouldn't forgive me if I didn't help out with that," Sarah said. "In an advisory sort of—consulting—position." At the mention of positions, her eyes dipped—the same thought going through her as everyone else in the room.

Allison seethed. But, as always, she had found a way to twist the world into making sense for her. "I suppose it's really unfair for Helena—who's a murderer, after all—no offense—to get some kind of reward out of this while I, an upstanding member of my community who has voted in both federal _and_ state elections since I came of age, should just have to suffer from this—excess of—enthusiasm. No, no, I insist on joining in on this lesbian sexual encounter!"

"With dildos," Sarah needled.

"Technically, strap-ons," Cosima added.

Allison folded her arms. "I personally think I'm the only one who deserves a strap-on. It takes a certain level of maturity."

Delphine approached her, the strap-on in her hand.

" _What is that?"_ Allison cried.

"A strap-on." Delphine shook the leather straps. "You put these on, then you use the long bit to make love to me."

"But it's not, I mean—it's not from a death-row inmate or anything, right? You didn't grow it in a petri dish?"

Cosima pulled herself up onto a chair, with a little nudge to Helena beside her. "I told her we should've gotten one without the veins."

Sighing, Delphine tossed it to the housewife. Allison caught it, feeling it up and down. It was stiff and spongy, but obviously fake.

"Put it on," Delphine said. Allison fumbled with it. Rachel had to help her get it situated.

Allison's brow furrowed at the executive's expertise with it. "I thought you were seeing a man."

Rachel nodded.

"So how… _oh muffins—"_

"I thought you and Donny would be into that," Sarah teased. "More cushion for the pushin', you know."

Allison scowled at her. "Donny is not a cushion, he is a healthy weight for his height." She turned her glower down toward her crotch, where the dildo protruded menacingly. She wondered if this was what Ryan Gosling saw when he looked down at his thing. It probably was!

Delphine had turned around and bent over a lab table, arching her back to display a wonderfully round, voluptuous ass, the slightest of wiggles going through it. "Fuck me already," she breathed. "Take me just like Cosima does. I want to know how it feels for you to fuck me without love."

"Give it to her," Rachel agreed, pushing Allison forward, the others girls all muttering similar sentiments.

Allison moved stiffly—grabbing Delphine's ass, working the head of the dildo into the slit of her sex, pushing gently, delicately, as if afraid Delphine would explode.

"C'mon, more!" Delphine sighed. "Cosima's big cock is no good if it is not inside me! Ramming me!"

Allison rolled her eyes and thrust, penetrating Delphine to her moans and the clones' cheers. The sight of the strap-on disappearing into the Frenchwoman stunned Allison—how her petite sex seemed to suck up the length of the dildo, swallowing it until her labia hugged the base of the thick dildo, stretching wide to the straps that held it in place.

"Fuck her!" Sarah said with a swat to Allison's ass, Rachel on Allison's other side, urging her on as well. "Fuck Delphine!"

Cosima joined in, as did Helena. "Fuck her hard!"

Helplessly, Allison's hips moved, sliding the big dildo in and out of Delphine with every buck of her ass. Allison googled, a hapless smile on her lips. It was fun, driving the thing into Delphine, seeing how she moaned and bucked with every little protrusion. She could see why guys liked to fuck so much. And Delphine probably wasn't half the giving, considerate lover that she was.

Behind her, where Allison would be shocked to learn that the view of her rutting ass was being much appreciated, Sarah felt nervous fingers divesting her of her foremost layer of clothing. She moved in iotas, barely helping the gentle Helena to undress her. After all, it was her own twin sister—though she didn't know if that made the prospect more appealing or less.

Nonetheless, soon Helena's soft touch was upon naked skin. She seemed most fascinated by Sarah's ample breasts, still carrying the heft pregnancy had given them. When she stroked the nipples, Sarah's breath rushed into her chest. Helena was a fast learner…

Delphine groaned, tossing her head, sweeping her golden hair across the lab table like a scythe. Allison felt a rush of power, fucking this glamorous European just as good as any man. She shouted as she took Delphine fast and hard, Cosima's girlfriend throwing her ass backward to better eat the dildo being fed to her.

"Yes, you're doing it to me!" Delphine gasped. "It's almost done! It's almost done!"

Allison rammed into Delphine harder. The stronger she went, the stronger she wanted to go. Delphine was squirming like she wanted to escape, but was tied down by her pleasure. The scent of her arousal saturated the air, calling to every woman in the room. Suddenly, Allison impaled Delphine, penetrating her deeper, harder, more fully than ever before. She held it inside Delphine, who snapped up like she'd been struck by lightning, and yowled like she was a cat being rutted by a tom.

After a long, ecstatic moment of orgasm for Delphine, Allison started ramming it into her again, digging her fingers into Delphine's jerking ass to steady the blonde. She could feel how Delphine's clenching cunt tried to suck the dildo off its harness, keep it inside her where it was doing so much good.

Allison found herself wishing that she really did have a cock, like a boy clone, and so could spend herself inside Delphine's horny, needy cunt, but then dismissed the idea as absurd. She stopped, hearing Delphine cry out again—brought to multiple orgasms by a woman who knew her way around sex toys.

Before Delphine had finished spasming, there were tugs at Allison's arms.

"I'm next, old pal, old friend—" Cosima grinned.

"No, I'm next," Rachel said, "I can pay—"

And as Allison realized what a long night she was in for, Delphine looked to Sarah's nipples, hard and electric after Helena's play. Sarah felt a little embarrassed. Especially when Delphine's eyes dropped to her unshorn sex. Helena gave Delphine a grin, then picked Sarah up and set her on the neighboring table. She sat spread-legged, her sex gaping open.

"Oh! So big!" Helena exclaimed. "This is where baby comes from?"

"It is," Delphine said, "but it gets a lot bigger."

Cooing wonderingly, Helena worked her finger into Sarah's slit. Sarah jerked, not sure if she should stop her or not—surely, it was different between sisters—but then it felt good. Could being with one of the others possibly feel as good as this? As right as this?

Rachel put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and somehow that settled it. "Let her," she said.

Sarah no longer felt embarrassment. She felt lust. She knew she would start moaning if Helena didn't stop, and when that slender finger snaked between her legs, Sarah let out her satisfied sound with pride.

"Is very hot inside," Helena murmured. "Does it burn you, being so hot on inside like oven?"

"Yes. Oh yes, it does," Sarah moaned. Shit, they were all watching her. Forgotten all about Allison when they could see her fuck…

"Is wet too," Helena said. "I make this to you?"

"Yes," Sarah said, laying back helplessly. All the strength was gone from her. She had no power for anything but enjoying what was happening to her. "It's good, Helena. It's very good."

"I am very good girl," Helena whispered, then giggled to herself. "This makes you feel good. I want to make you feel very good, like I am very good girl, like Cosima friend make me feel—"

"You liked having your pussy eaten," Rachel cut in. She was just wearing a bra now. Sarah hadn't seen her undress; it was a damn good bra. "Why don't do you that for your sister? It's a way to show how much you truly care for her."

Helena's eyes jumped open. The thought had never occurred to her, yet she could still feel how good a mouth had been in her specialness. "Seestra will love it…"

Full of affection for her twin—it was wet and warm on her tongue, demanding to be shared—Helena moved her face down to Sarah's cunt, feeling the heat of her sister's love for her as well. She felt it against her cheeks. Moist and fragrant. Her mouth sucked in the folds of Sarah's labia, one by one, pulling on them then releasing them, Sarah's most sensitive place passing over her lips as deliciously as fine wine. Only when the entire thing had been tasted did Helena move her sharp little tongue to Sarah's clit. It was hard enough to resist the stab from Helena's mouth.

Sarah was screaming. Helena loved how Sarah screamed for her.

That cry of passion awoke Allison from gaping at the writhing orgy of flesh before her—crazy little Helena, with her exploding head of hair buried between her own clone's shapely thighs, lips smacking against Sarah's cunt as loudly as she would devour a bit of candy. It was all happening so fast. Only hours ago she had been unsatisfied, nearly deprived. Now she felt like she was drowning in sex, in temptation, in satisfaction. Her body was awash in its new self-gratification, taking control, demanding more.

She looked at Helena, the woman who'd taken parts of this extended family away before joining it. She had been part of Maggie Chen's world, part of why they'd lost Beth. And Allison would make her pay for it. She would force Helena to make up for all the trouble she'd caused.

With Helena bent over into Sarah's splayed thighs, her ass was waving in Allison's direction. Allison quickly moved behind her. Helena didn't know what was coming until Allison's cock was taking her from behind.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Helena gurgled into Sarah's juicy sex, shocked by the sudden intrusion into her. But as soon as she realized that it was the delicious-looking tool of the housewife inside her, she thrust back greedily, devouring every inch of Allison's strap-on.

Allison felt powerful, empowered, self-actuated as she rammed into Helena's tight cunt. With the blonde's face buried in her sister's cunt, Allison felt as if she was fuckingstraight through Helena and into Sarah. She drove Helena forward with her violent thrusts, slamming Helena's mouth into Sarah's quivering sex.

"I love science," Cosima gasped, staring at Allison's strap-on inside Helena's bent-over body, Sarah sprawled out on the table in front of her, moaning and writhing as she was eaten out.

"You can love this," Rachel said roughly, bending Cosima over right next to the threesome on the lab table. Cosima suddenly felt what Helena had felt, and wondered if Rachel had been wearing that big black thing the whole time. She did seem like the type—

"Hot damn," Cosima panted as she glanced over to see Sarah, Helena, and Allison locked together beside her, Rachel behind her, fucking her hard enough to make her a lesbian twice over.

"Guess I should be used to you fucking me over!" she hissed back over her shoulder.

"And what about me?" Delphine whined, crossing behind the other side of the lab table to demonstrate how she had no one to fuck, but all the necessary implements to do so.

Cosima smiled woozily at her. "Come here, dude," she managed, finding it hard to talk with Rachel's prick slamming her. "Let's do it like the twins. Lie down in front of me."

Delphine mounted the lab table, scooting over to spread herself out under Cosima's head. Cosima raised her eyebrows excitedly before burying her face in Delphine's golden-thatched womanhood, her own sex clenching on Rachel's filling cock. When Rachel left her empty a few minutes later, Cosima could not bear to part from Delphine's sweetness long enough to protest.

Right beside them, Helena was beginning to have trouble eating her sister's cunt. Allison's cock up inside her virgin-tight pussy was driving her wild. She felt another explosion inside her, so loud she had to shout to be heard over it.

"Seestra—I only hope I am making you feel this good!" she cried when her mouth had broken free of Sarah's throbbing sex.

Sarah looked down, unaccountably happy for her twin as that once-fearsome face contorted, as that scarred body writhed and twisted in passion. Finally Helena slumped from the table to the floor. Behind her was not Allison, but Rachel, and there was nothing between her and Sarah but a dripping strap-on. It pointed straight down at Sarah's cunt.

"I've always wanted to teach you manners!" Rachel gasped.

"I've always wanted you to try," Sarah replied.

Rachel fell on her hungrily, cock thundering up into her cunt. Desperately the arch-enemies clung to one another.

On the other side of the table from them, Delphine had noticed her partner's dilemma. Finally willing to part, even momentarily, with Cosima's pleasuring, she pulled her girlfriend up onto the table, swinging her around to put her head back between her own thighs, this time with Delphine's face similarly situated.

Allison, who'd been pulled aside by Rachel, thus had the thrill of watching Delphine and Cosima sixty-nine, a position she'd always thought had been made up by men's magazines.

In fact, Allison was so intent on this new information that it was Helena who first noticed, a few feet away, Rachel wrestling Sarah into the same bent-over positioning Helena had had—head pushed down on folded arms, ass lifted so her sex peeked out underneath her untanned cheeks. But that was not what Rachel was interested in.

Her dildo prodded at the pink pucker between Sarah's cheeks.

And as Cosima came, finally finished off by Delphine's knowing and experienced tongue, she heard Helena's voice full of excitement and happiness.

"Enjoy it, seestra!"

Rachel heard that. She turned her head like a blasphemy had been spoken, scowling hatefully at Helena's innocent smile. This was her company. Her project. Her bitch, her pleasure, and her fuck. She would enjoy this twice as much as special little Sarah, because as hard as she would fuck the orphan, she would also humiliate her.

"Allison!" Rachel called. "Get your ass over here!"

Allison obediently padded forward under the sheer weight of Rachel's demand, the strap-on still standing out from her crotch like a log freshly cut from the forest. She reached out, almost drunkenly, to Sarah, who felt her breast squeezed, a hand tracing down her body, pulling and clawing at her soft pale flesh with outright curiosity.

Rachel grasped Sarah's hips, lunging with her atop the lab table, rolling over to one side so Sarah was pulled on top of her. Sarah groaned in pain and surprise and pleasure, lying outstretched on top of Rachel, smooth back to warm breasts, legs splayed lewdly outside Rachel's long, toned legs. She was fucked, displayed, giving in to bestial desires from both herself and her lovers—her fuckers.

She gave an encouraging smile to Allison when the housewife looked unsure.

Beckoned by both halves of the knot before her, Allison climbed on top of Sarah, kneeling between both her and Rachel's thighs. As Rachel spread Sarah's legs even further apart, Allison aimed her dildo at Sarah's pussy—still warm and moist… _open._ With one brutal thrust, she had joined Rachel inside her.

"Gooooooood!" Sarah groaned piteously as she felt every inch of give within herself _stretched,_ whimpering in humiliation, in discomfort, in defiant _glee_ as she was sandwiched between her mirror images, skewered mercilessly on their cocks, the fragile membrane between rectum and cunt tested with every thrust into her tender young body.

Even as Cosima ate Delphine, as Delphine ate Cosima, as Helena masturbated, they all watched Allison fucking wildly into Sarah's hot pussy, Rachel's hips undulating in strong, even strokes to lift all three of them up into the air. The clones fell into a smooth, jazzy cadence, their sharp, almost cruel strokes flinging the groaning orphan between them like a ragdoll. It would be some time yet before the sex, or the pleasure, stopped.

"MMMmmmmmmmm!" Helena groaned as her own orgasm was released, lost in the countless swarm that Sarah was experiencing. Her body shuddered pleasantly as she removed the instrument of her delight from its temporary home. She'd followed Allison's example, her vibrator warm and lubricated from her new best friend's cunt.

Mr. Happy would not be returned to Allison's purse.

Which was alright. After her experiences, Allison found herself in the market for a bigger one anyway.

Maybe something with straps…


	2. Chapter 2

It was with some trepidation that Sarah went through the familiar hallways of the Dyad Institute. The last time she had been there had been the last time she'd seen most of her clones, them going their separate ways after a night that'd been—pretty hard to describe. She had left, sore but extremely satisfied, wanting to go back and yet fearful of just how much more she could take. She didn't know which she'd feared more: hitting her limit or finding out that she hadn't. She'd just known she'd had to get away.

Away from Allison asking Rachel to call her Mommy as she spanked her. Away from Helena and Cosima having a swordfight in Delphine's mouth. Away from the knowledge that she'd had more orgasms with her own twin sister than she'd had with the father of her baby.

She knew the others had felt the same way. They'd barely contacted her, except for a few text messages and e-mails that were curt, businesslike, mentioning only the current situation and how their little non-aggression pact with Dyad was going. So when Cosima had broken down and sent her an e-mail headed "DUDE, T," she'd come immediately.

And every pot hole she'd hit on the road over had made her tingle a little more, wondering if it was possible for Cosima to want this as much as she had, to want it enough to give into it. Give up all hope of a normal life, be some kind of fucked up dyke Mormon with her four identical selves.

Who knew, maybe the Partridge Family had started out that way.

But finally she'd arrived, pushed into the room in one big gulp of adrenaline, determined not to falter. She saw the others were already there, Rachel standing in the center—Christ, she had her pants off—well, if they wanted another clorgy, she was going to stand up straight and give them a firm—

Firm—

Oh God, it'd twitched!

"Oy! Oy!" Sarah cried, pointing somewhat unnecessarily considering it was ten inches long. Maybe that's why it pointed back at her. "What's that? What's that then, yeah? Someone please tell me what the hell that is!?"

"Dude, chill," Cosima said with the exaggerated patience of an underpaid babysitter. "It's just a penis."

"I know what it is, genius! I've had a kid! Allison's married! We all know what a penis looks like!"

Helena raised her hand. "I did not know. I was wondering. Thank you for bringing it up, seestra."

"You're welcome," Sarah said automatically. "Now we all know what it is. So I would like to know what's it doing on ProClone!"

"Do all of you seriously call me—" Rachel began, but Cosima interrupted.

"It's another anomaly in our shared genetic structure," she explained, then smiled goofily. "Dude: it's actually pretty cool. From a scientific standpoint. See, the Leda Project knew that there's been a transliteration error in our gene sequencing—you remember the cat thing?"

"Well, of course she remembers 'the cat thing," Allison said blithely.

"No, wait," Sarah stopped her. "Was that when we all went out for beers or was it the big lesbian orgy with like a million strap-ons?"

"Dude. It was like three. Anyway, Leda's computing was too primitive at the time to pinpoint the error, so they had to compensate for it by further deviating from baseline genetic code. In this case, by introducing tree frog DNA into our sequencing. And, not a lot of people know this, but certain species of tree frogs can switch from female to male—"

"Everyone knows that," Sarah said. "It was a plot point in Jurassic Park."

"Dude, really?" Cosima asked.

"It was the whole premise!" Allison said.

"Even I know that," Helena said.

"And it was a very popular movie," Rachel added. "914 million dollars worldwide."

"Okay, fine, whatever," said Cosima. "Back to the science, alright dudes?"

"No, now I'm curious why you haven't seen Jurassic Park," Sarah said.

"And all this can wait?" Rachel asked, gesturing about where you'd expect.

"Yeah, I'm used to that now. Tree frog thing. Got it. Plus, I know you were hard when I came in, but I swear it went up by a few degrees when I came in. I literally took it up a notch. So, not interested in finding out what's going on there, rather know how anyone in the world could not have seen Jurassic Park. Don't, like, missionaries show that movie to people when they go to Africa?"

Cosima sighed in total annoyance. "If you must know, I've seen it, I was just totally baked, dude. I had the munchies so bad that when the dinosaur ate Newman, I thought 'yeah, I could go for some of that.' Now can I please explain this incredibly scientific discovery?"

"Yeah, tree frog DNA. Gave Rachel a literal hard-on, instead of just the metaphorical one she had for pantsuits and sensible shoes."

"I dress appropriately for a work environment!"

"You still have an erection!"

"No, is bigger," Helena reported confidently.

Everyone took a step away from Rachel. Cosima took two.

"I like being yelled at," Rachel said. "I'm not ashamed of it."

"Dude, you should be."

"Allison, will you get away from her?" Sarah asked. "If she turns around too fast, you're gonna trip."

"Oh, pipe down, I'm raising teenage boys. You think this is the first unintentional… reaction I've seen?" Allison reached out and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, it's just your pee-pee wanting to get closer to heaven," Sarah cut in.

"Do not mock!" Helena chided. "We should all do as pee-pee is doing."

"And that's it, I'm out!" Sarah called. "Thanks for letting me see Rachel literally being a dickhead."

"Dude, wait!" Cosima called out. "There really is more."

Sarah looked. "Well, yeah, two balls, kinda part of the standard package."

"Alright, why do you have to be so insensitive?" Rachel demanded. "This is a major scientific discovery! Imagine if we could synthesize this hormone! Sex change operations could be a thing of the past! The transgender population could transition over night! But no, you just want to make fun of my circumstances? It's shockingly, shockingly mean-spirited. You don't see me making fun of how you… had an abortion. I don't go around saying 'hey, Sarah… you had an abortion!' Because I respect you. To an extent."

"You wanna know why I don't respect you?" Sarah asked, stepping closer. "Look around. Everyone here had their life fucked in some way or another. I was a Teen Mom before it was cool. Helena was abused. Cosima had to figure out her sexual identity. And I don't know what Allison's deal is, but clearly she's messed up!"

"Me?" Allison asked. "Have you seen Cosima's haircut?"

"Dude, what about my haircut?"

"I suppose it's fine," Allison faltered. "If you're Rachel Dolezal!"

"What's that smell?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing, keep yelling," Rachel insisted.

"Is that precum?"

Allison smelled the air. "Yeah. Everything thinks it's like salmon, but there's a hint of lime…"

"Oh God, I'm so grateful I had a daughter," Sarah huffed. "But yeah, this just proves my point, Duncan! Everyone here got fucked over by the universe, except you got a loving family and a great house and you're still just… such a little bitch!"

"Godddddd," Rachel gasped, as a plug of spunk suddenly flew from her cock, barely missing a juking Sarah, and landed upon Cosima.

"Dude, seriously? I'm like the one person this is wasted on."

"Hey, just because I'm straight doesn't mean I like getting splooged on," Sarah said.

Allison jolted. "Yes, I also don't like that. Helena probably likes that. She didn't say she didn't. I did."

Helena patted Cosima on the back. "I am sorry. I will sit on lap so next time man-girl fires, it will hit me instead of you."

"Thanks, dude." Cosima pulled out her shirt to examine it. "This is actually kinda a funky pattern. Does anyone have some glitter I can throw on this?"

"Is she baked?" Sarah asked. "No, don't answer that. It'll scare me more if she isn't."

"Everyone, stop!" Helena yelled. "Look at special marriage leg!"

It had shrunk into nothingness, returning Rachel to her proper genitalia.

"And suddenly she gets paid a quarter less," Allison sniffed.

Rachel touched herself, making sure everything was in order.

"Want me to yell at you while you're doing that?" Sarah asked cuttingly. "I think your haircut's a bit shite as well."

"Holy fucking dude," Cosima boggled. "That's amazing! Once the mating process is complete, the male genitalia are useless and so are disposed of!" ("Just like Sarah does it," Allison muttered.) "This is great! I was so worried!"

"Worried about what?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you think we were all called here?" Rachel asked.

"You don't mean…"

"Not for another two weeks," Rachel said viciously.

"Oh good heavens!" Allison looked into her pants to find a new friend. "My relationship is ruined!"

Cosima checked hers. "My relationship is… probably okay, dude."

"Reverse-tail," Helena chanted. "Always wanted reverse-tail…"

"Everyone calm down," Sarah said. "We just have to jerk off and we'll be fine."

"Sorry, dude," Allison sighed. "But Rachel already tried that before you got here. I needed a lot of samples."

"How many did you get?" Sarah asked.

Rachel smugly put her hands on her waist. "Enough to start a reality show on TLC."

"Apparently, the mating process must come to completion with a fertile female for the body to judge that the male genitals are no longer needed." Allison examined her befouled shirt once more. "Dude, if anything could get my top pregnant, this could."

"So we all just come on each other. It's not that bad."

"It really isn't!" Allison stressed.

"Dude, female. Right now, our animal brain would register each other as male. We have to get ourselves a lady."

"You'll pulling off having a cock wonderfully," Sarah told Cosima. "Fine. Let's call Delphine. It's kinda fucked up that when we were going all Porta Barr—"

"Dude, pon farr," Cosima corrected.

"Whatever, nerd. That she got in on it. I say she owes us, and she needs to pay in buh-khaki."

"Bukkake," Allison corrected.

Cosima took out her cell phone and hit speed-dial, quickly explaining the situation in scientific terms. Shockingly, science had terms for all of it.

"Dude, what do you mean you're in France?"

"I am visiting my relatives."

"You really have relatives in France? I thought the whole French thing was just a cover story."

"It isn't. Stay safe, my love. Buenas tardes."

She hung up. Rachel held back laughter.

"Guess you're all just going to have to pee standing up until she gets back."

"I'm going to the beach with my family tomorrow!" Allison wailed. "This cannot be part of my summer beach body!"

"And I should get rid of this before Felix sees it," Sarah reckoned. "He has a poor history with this sort of thing."

Cosima looked for a moment at her phone before having an idea so vivid she almost dropped it. "Guys, guys, I know the perfect person to help with this. A real solid dude."

"A dude is sorta the exact opposite of what the situation calls for."

"What? No, a lady-dude!"

"We are all lady-dudes now," Helena mused.

"Dude. She's a lady. Her name is Shay."

"You're sure she'd be up for this?" Sarah asked.

"We met on an online dating site, dude."

"Okay, then this won't be the weirdest request she's gotten."


	3. Chapter 3

"We shouldn't be doing this, Sarah," said Alison, a little apprehensive about the cars zipping along the freeway so close to where they stood. "It's immature. It's immature and it's lacking in foresight. Running away from home, at our age."

"What'll the neighbors think?" Sarah demanded in mock horror. She shifted her feet near her suitcase. It seemed such a pitiful amount to bring with her.

She mentally changed that. Alison had far more at home. If she could abandon ship, Sarah could too.

"You said you wanted to get away," Sarah continued. "No more clone nonsense and conspiracies and corporations. We just leave. So, we're just leaving."

"But where are we going?" Alison insisted. "What'll we do when we get there?"

"We're going to California," Sarah said confidently. It was as good a place as any. No cold winters. Everyone with nice tans. The Haunted Hollywood Tour that she'd wanted to go on since she was a kid.

"What about money?" Alison asked. "I couldn't take much out of my bank account, not with the divorce—"

"You worry too much, Alison. I'm doing you a favor here, playing tour guide to you living on the streets. You should thank me by giving over some peace and quiet, nah?"

Alison winced. "We're going to be living on the streets?"

"Not the streets, dum-dum, just… on people's couches. In hotels. We'll figure something out."

She wished she was as confident as she sounded. They had been trying to get someone to stop and give them a lift for over an hour. It seemed as if the cars with families speeded up and kept on going. The ones with a single man—or more than one man—slowed down, looked her over, saw Alison and then sped off. Something about the woman took the ILF out of MILF. Sarah realized without Alison she could have been out of the state by now. But she couldn't leave her behind.

Sarah rubbed her hands together, exhaling a visible stream of white vapor. "You're a mom, why didn't you tell me to wear an extra pair of pants or something? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Don't be vulgar," Alison said. "Somebody will be kind enough to give us a ride."

"Maybe I should help us along a little." Sarah unzipped her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse until her naked tits were on the verge of spilling out. The cold wind whipped across her bare skin and raised gooseflesh, but it also hardened her nipples. Even down the road, the twin points pressing hard against her thin blouse were visible. She shifted her tight jeans a little, making sure they were even tighter around her ass.

"Goodness!" Alison said. "I can see your… Sarah, I can see your panties."

"That's weird. I'm not wearing any."

"I mean, if you were wearing them, I could tell. I could tell if you weren't. With the way your pants are."

"No duh, biyatch, I'm bait. Some horny sucker will stop and give us a ride. It's like they say: sex sells."

"Oh," Alison said. "D'ya think I should… you know… show a little skin?"

"No," Sarah said vehemently.

"I take very good care of my body," Alison said, already defensive. "I remember the last salad I ate. Do you remember the last salad you ate?"

"There was this chick who dyed her pubic hair—hey, look, it's working! That trucker is slowing down!"

She watched as an oncoming eighteen-wheeler applied its brakes and came to a rumbling halt some hundred yards down the road.

"Let's go before he changes his mind!" Sarah cried, bounding off.

Alison followed her, half just to protest that it was a bad idea.

Before she could, Sarah had scrambled up the outside of the truck and jumped into the shabby seat beside the trucker.

"Thanks, mister. We were getting cold out there. And it's scary being out after dark," she added, milking her girlishness for the figure in bluejeans and loose flannel, a knit cap holding shaggy blonde locks. Curly blonde locks.

Sarah bit her lip and pulled the cap away. Even more blonde hair spilled out, swimming around a pale face. "You!"

"Hello seestra," Helena replied. "I heard you were going on cross-country road trip. Many fun and exciting adventures. Bonding and feminine solidarityness. Like Crossroads. Seestra, your nipple is saying hello…"

Sarah rolled her eyes as Alison climbed in beside her. The housewife looked puzzled for a second. "We're taking her along?"

Sarah sighed. "I suppose if we want to disappear, the master assassin could be of some help. She was able to come up with a getaway vehicle, at least."

"Is this automobile stolen?" Alison asked, looking around the cab as if suddenly told it was hauling radioactive waste.

"No. Is borrowed," Helena told her.

"And you lost your dick too, right?" Sarah asked her. "Things get weird when we have those things."

"Nothing weird," Helena assured her, beginning to shift up through the gears to get her rig running again.

"Good," Alison pronounced. "No more clone weirdness. I have already hit my limit on clone weirdness, Sarah Manning, and I am entrusting you with the responsibility of keeping things nice and normal."

Sarah crawled over Alison. "Yeah, I should definitely be the one in charge of normalcy, freaking John Waters suburbs weirdo…"

There was a tiny bunk in back of the rig that she just threw herself into.

"I heard you," Alison said sourly.

Sarah began snoring.

About a mile down the road, Alison felt something wrap around her waist.

"What is this?" Alison demanded, as if a family member had come home at far past any reasonable hour. Over the years, the usual shrill hysterics that once would've greeted such developments had evolved into more of a sour disdain at the violation of convention. Such as the convention that she rarely had a fleshy tentacle wrapped around her, as a boa constrictor might.

"That is Reggie," Helena answered in a reassuring tone. She did not say more.

"And what, _pray tell,_ is Reggie?"

"One of my tentacles." Helena held open her jacket to reveal the tendril leading to Alison's waist originated in her side. A hole had been cut for it through her shirt.

Slapping the tentacle away, Alison looked over her shoulder at Sarah. She pointed an accusing finger at her. "You promised no more clone weirdness! You accepted the responsibility!"

Sarah pretended to be asleep, but harder.

"It is normal," Helena said. "Not weird. For an octopus. I have octopus DNA."

"That doesn't mean you have to get your DNA all over me!"

"Meathead, cut it out," Sarah said from the back. "Alison may be a lot of things, but she's not a Japanese schoolgirl."

"Reggie just likes to wrap around things," Helena mumbled defensively. "Is harmless."

"Is _wet!"_ Alison protested.

"Only the head."

And that head began inching up towards Alison's breast.

Alison tried to hunch down in the seat and by making herself as inconspicuous as possible, direct attention to Sarah. She only partially succeeded, because another tentacle touched her knee and started feeling between her legs.

"Ah," Helena said. "You are meeting Bilbo. Bilbo is very frisky!"

Cosima gasped because the first tentacle had wrapped around the fullness of her left breast, and was squeezing and massaging it through the silky material of her blouse. The other was proceeding up between her legs and feeling her inner thighs already.

"Don't you think you ought to be keeping all your appendages on the wheel?" she stammered to Helena.

The tentacle went up between her legs even further, almost to her crotch in response. And Reggie was massaging her breast so strongly that her nipple was becoming hard and erect. Suddenly she felt a third tentacle dip into the center of the blouse. Its tip playfully went right down the cleavage and started to feel her naked tits, searching for her nipples.

"You feel very warm!" Helena announced to her. "Am glad you did not catch chill out there!"

Alison tried to smile and wriggle her tits away but she only succeeded in giving Helena an extra feel.

"Yes, nice and warm," Helena said, feeling her inner thighs, "soft and tender!"

Alison looked towards the back to see how Sarah was doing. The sight there was surprising. Sarah was completely stretched out on the bunk, one leg dangling down. Two tentacles, like kneeling worshippers, had her pants down around her ankles and were both feeling her up. They played between her legs and moved on right up to her crotch.

Alison was puzzled at Sarah's acceptance of being so intimately fondled. Her clone's eyes were wide open, but they seemed to be concentrating on the feeling the busy tentacles were arousing. She was panting and low moans were coming from her parted lips. She didn't seem to mind the fact that two snaking phalluses were caressing her so intimately and apparently so pleasurably. Alison had only seen group sexual intercourse when she checked her browser history after Sarah used her computer. She'd never dreamed that she would be seeing it right before her very eyes. She was hypnotized by the sight of Sarah being worked over by the two tentacles.

Another tentacle abruptly pulled her sweater over her head, and at the sight of Sarah's brassiere-clad breasts, rubbed itself on the satiny skin between her cleavage, smearing a translucent slime there. It slowly began to edge its tip under her bra cups, to play and tweak her big pink nipples. Then it tugged downward and her tits practically popped out of the top of the slack bra.

"That feels so good," Sarah breathed as her nipples were touched and rubbed until they were stiffly erect. Then the tentacles began to massage the breasts themselves, kneading them with strong coils. Sarah's asscheeks began to wriggle with the sheer sensation Helena was producing in her body. The tentacles kept on massaging her breasts and then ripped the bra away completely.

Alison was growing more embarrassed by the second, for Sarah as well as herself. But she was actually beginning to feel her juices flowing, a sure sign of arousal. Sarah was a picture of obscene lust as one tentacle continued to feel Sarah's tits and the other around her pussy. She wondered why Sarah was letting them practically disrobe her, fuck her, when there Alison was right in the front seat.

A tentacle was running up and down over her pubic hair as Sarah wriggled her ass every time another squeezed her nipples or her titties. The next time she wriggled her hips, Helena put a tentacle right under her buttocks. Her face burned with lust as she felt Sarah's tender, lush asscheeks. The feel of her ass began to drive Helena wild.

They all acted as if they were completely alone, they were so immersed in feeling and being felt. Sarah began churning her asscheeks lustfully, and this gave Helena a chance to put a tentacle right inside her panties, feeling her thick black bush with the dripping tendril-tip. Helena worked away at her bush and gradually began to move her panties downward until they no longer covered her pussy, but were practically at her knees.

As her pussy was completely exposed, Helena began to feel for her cunt. Her tentacles touched Sarah's pink, wet labia lips and then parted them slowly. As Sarah felt her cunt be touched, her thighs quivered with ecstasy and she spread her legs apart a little more. Helena's tentacles now could play with and fondle her pussy without any hindrance.

They were still playing with her lush tits as well, which were heaving and bouncing voluptuously with the turning of her ass as Helena fooled around with her twat. One buried its swollen head between them and slobbered up and down each tit, kissing each nipple in turn. Alison could see that the pinkly erect nipples were covered with glistening slime.

She looked down. Tentacles were still playing with Sarah's bush and her sex. First they massaged near the apex of her labia, where her clitoris was becoming very erect, then they would slip down a bit to the entrance of her cunt. Suddenly Helena pushed two tentacles right into Sarah's hole.

Sarah gasped as the tentacles sank in several inches and her asscheeks wriggled with pleasure.

"You really have a sexy cunt, seestra!" Helena muttered hoarsely as she slid her fingers in and out of her slippery passage. "My tentacles never do this for anyone else!"

Sarah was making small, squealing, pleasurable sounds as the lust-crazed tentacles worked her over. How could Sarah do this, Alison wondered, how could she expose her intimate parts practically to public view? How could she let herself be fondled while she knew Alison could see everything that was going on?

She had her own problems, though. Reggie was now squeezing one of her tits, while Bilbo was running up and down her inner thighs, and brushing up against her crotch. Alison was uncomfortable with the vulgar way they were feeling her up, but she could feel her clitoris hardening with excitement as she herself became aroused in spite of herself.

"Enjoying the show?" Sarah was asking her, when suddenly a tentacle spurted a thick rope of white fluid across her open mouth. It splattered her lips, her tongue, her teeth, and then went slithering off down her cheek. Sarah gasped slightly and then turned her open mouth toward the tentacle's ejaculating head. She gaped her lips wide and stuck out her tongue, as if this was expected of her.

"Are you hungry, seestra?" Helena asked innocently. "My friend Mario is trying to feed you! A nice hot meal, yes? Like healthy smoothie!

The tentacle shot off a jet of spunk that disappeared completely inside her mouth. But Sarah didn't swallow it. Instead she rolled it around in the back of her throat and then forced it forward with her tongue. She let it spill messily over her bottom lip, a great thick wad of silver goo. It drooled down her chin and pooled in the hollow of her neck.

"That's disgusting!" Alison wailed. "Sarah, don't you know that stuff is—"

She noticed a tentacle just to her left. A streamer spurted from its tip, but missed Alison's mouth entirely. Instead, it splashed over her nose and ran in three separate streams down her cheek toward her ear. The spunk glittered on her face like white paint. It made pretty patterns on her flawless skin.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Alison cried in horror. "This had better not clog my pores!"

Another tentacle burst, shooting a string two feet long that looped over the bridge of Alison's nose and hit her in the corner of her eye. Part of the jet went on to cross her temple and catch in her hair, where it hung like a piece of ribbon. The rest drooled down her cheeks in silver strings.

"So relaxing…" Helena sighed. "Hard to get out of fabric, but relaxing…"

The cum was still spurting from the first tentacle when another began ejaculating. And for a while the area over Alison's face was a blizzard of jism as both cocks exploded. Streamers of white swirled in the air, bounced into each other, then fell with loud splattering sounds onto the housewife's face. Quarts of creamy spunk splashed over her, drenching her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes.

Alison's mouth dropped open in shock. Both tentacles came in it.

When they were finished, Alison was blanketed in cum and in a complete daze. She could barely breathe. One of her nostrils was plugged with cum. Her throat was clogged. Her eyes were sealed shut. She felt as though she were wearing a heavy, wet towel over her face, and it was slowly smothering her.

She churned her tongue about in the deep pool of jism that was in her mouth. The overflow spilled from her lips and drooled down her chin and cheeks. She shifted slightly, turning her head to one side. Sheets of cum flowed to the left in a glistening mass.

"Oh… my… God…" Alison breathed, cum running from her mouth with each word. She sounded shellshocked.

"Do not worry," Helena said, using one of her tentacles to punch Alison's chin in a friendly manner. "They will be full again in a few minutes. You won't have to go without the fucking and the sucking for long."

Sarah reached up to run a finger over Alison's cheek, then deposit the cum she'd gathered into her mouth. "Hey!" she demanded. "How come _she_ gets the pineapple semen?"


End file.
